Éponine's Love
Éponine's Love is the 41st episode of the series. In it, a disguised Éponine reveals herself to Marius after taking a fatal bullet meant for him. She then reveals her past with Cosette and Gavroche, and also her feelings to Marius before passing away in his arms. Afterwards, a disguised Javert has his cover blown by Gavroche in front of the Friends of the ABC Synopsis The episode picks up where the previous one left off--on the night of June 5th, Marius makes a dramatic entrance into the battlefield and temporarily forces the police away from the barricade by threatening to blow it up via a lightend torch and a keg of gunpowder. Éponine, meanwhile, makes her way to the back entrance of the Corinthe, still under the guise of a boy. As most of the students treat the wounded and reload their guns, Combeferre returns from scouting, noting that the scene is incredibly ominous and quiet, and no policeman is in sight. A section of the Friends head out to repair the barricade, while on the other side of the barricade, the police stand watch, knowing they have Javert infiltrating from the other side. At the back entrance of the Corinthe, Éponine stands, knowing Marius is inside. Suddenly, she takes cover, as Marius steps outside. Éponine apologizes to Marius in her thoughts, stating that it is her fault he has made his way to the barricade; meanwhile, out of the corner of her eye, she spots a police officer. Marius, meanwhile, picks up a nearby marigold flower and states Cosette's name out loud, much to the sadness of Éponine. Éponine then takes back her former thoughts about Marius's arrival at the barricade, noting that if he remains at the barricade, he wouldn't be able to meet Cosette. Suddenly, the sound of a buckling board of wood sounds, and Marius stands alert, asking if anyone is around. As he slowly draws out his pistol and makes his way to the source of the sound, a lone policeman appears from a smaller makeshift barricade and fires a shot at Marius, which hits someone who jumps in front of Marius, as Marius fires a couple of shots back, causing the policeman to flee. Once the threat is gone, Marius checks up on the person who jumped in front of him, and is shocked to see that it is Éponine. As Éponine struggles to speak, due to the pain of the injury to her shoulder, Marius places a cloth over her wound and attempts to pick her up, only to have her yelp in pain, and Marius sets her back down, blood covering his left hand where he placed it behind the injury. Marius states that she needs to get treated immediately, but Éponine refuses, grasping onto Marius's vest and desperately pleads to speak with him where they are. Marius complies, shuffling over to lean on a neighboring building, trailing Éponine's blood as the duo move over. When Marius wonders how this event could have occured, Éponine simply responds that she feels fine in his arms, and that she does not feel any pain. When Marius asks her why she came to the barricade, there is a brief pause before Éponine responds that it was because of her that he ended up at the barricade; Marius then reflects on the moment the disguised Éponine informed him that his compatriots were waiting for him at the barricade. Éponine explains further that despite the danger, she fully understood her actions, and it was all so that Marius would not be able to obtain happiness. She describes how distraught she was when she saw him entering the courtyard of the Rue Plumet, and defines herself a fool, and reflects on how foolish she was for informing Marius of the address. She then recalls when she first entered his room at the Gorbeau House, seeing a tall man with a difficult book, and thinking that someone like him wouldn't fall for a girl like her. She then attempts to reach her right hand up to cup his cheek, but stops, and instead takes out Cosette's letter and hands it to him, stating it's for him. Marius unfolds it and realizes it's Cosette's letter, containing her new address. Éponine explains that she kept the letter to herself, not wanting Marius to meet Cosette. When Marius asks further regarding her knowledge about Cosette, Éponine responds that the two girls grew up together, and had rode on a swing together. Suddenly, the faint sounds of Gavroche singing is heard from inside the Corinthe. Éponine recognizes Gavroche's voice and states to Marius that he is her younger brother, and had she known this, she would have treated him better. Marius attempts to call for him, but Éponine holds him back, urging him to wait a bit longer. As Éponine begins to grow much weaker, she asks Marius if he hates her, which he rejects, making her glad. She then asks for one final request: for Marius to kiss her on the forehead one she is dead. With her final breath, Éponine professes her love for Marius, and she finally dies. In anguish, Marius fulfills Éponine's dying wish. Meanwhile at the Rue de l'Homme Armé, Cosette gathers her hat and coat and exits her room, only to be caught by Toussaint, who asks of her intentions. Cosette simply states that she is going to walk the nearby streets and have a quick look, but Toussaint stops her mid-sentence, denying her request and pushing her back into her room. Cosette exclaims that gunshots can't be heard anymore, so it's safe to go out, but Toussaint still refuses, afterwhich Cosette exclaims her worry that Marius's condition is unknown and that she can't bear to stay indoors any longer. Toussaint sets her down, stating that Valjean would be heartbroken were anything to happen to her. Cosette doesn't respond, and only cries in Toussaint's arms. After leaving Cosette's room, Toussaint is confronted by Jean Valjean, who heard Cosette's voice earlier. Toussaint confirms that Cosette is worried about the situation outside, and that she hopes that things will settle down soon. As Toussaint leaves fo pour tea, Valjean plans out his itinerary: once the fighting has stopped, he will take Cosette to England, both to fulfill his promise to Fantine, as well as to keep Cosette happy. Then, he will return to Paris to take care of those under poverty and suffering from illness. At a local bar, the Patron-Minette are sitting at a table and discussing the events outside, each voicing their own opinion. Montparnasse in particular notes that they may never know the reason as to why the students are standing up for the poor. Back at the Corinthe, Mireille covers up Éponine's body next to Mabeuf's, and along with Marius and Combeferre, exclaim their pity for Éponine's death. Glancing over at Gavroche, Marius decides not to reveal her death to her younger brother just yet. Suddenly, Enjolras announces that once the police have retreated, the army will be facing them next, and that it will be a tough fight, and that in order to continue the barricade, everyone must first prepare their minds for the worst-case-scenario. Upstairs, Javert takes note of the Friends' inventory and glaces out a nearby window to the barricade below. Downstairs again, Marius reads Cosette's letter, relieved that she is still in Paris, and begins to write a reply. Back at the Rue de l'Homme Armé, Cosette overhears Valjean and Toussaint talking about her in the dining room. After pouring Valjean a cup of tea, Toussaint calls for Cosette to also have a cup, and that Valjean wishes to speak with her, almost causing Valjean to drop his cup in surprise, having not said anything remotely close to wanting to talk to her. Nonetheless, Cosette accepts, and once settled down, the two discuss Cosette's worries briefly (Cosette only states that her mood is what's affecting her) before she turns in for the evening. Once Cosette is gone, Valjean glances and notices her writing case sitting on a nearby table, including the stamp still containing remnants of her previous letter to Marius. Toussaint walks in and confirms Cosette's belongings and offers to bring them back to her, but Valjean kindly declines and insists he shall do it himself. Once in Cosette's room, he sees her sleeping and sets down her writing case, pulling up a chair and reflecting on how Cosette has grown up, and will soon be leaving him. Back at the Corinthe, Marius finishes writing his letter to Cosette, calls Gavroche over, and requests him to deliver it to the young lady at No. 7 at the Rue de l'Homme Armé before sunrise. When Gavroche asks what to do if the army attacks while he's gone, Marius assures him they will not attack at night. As Gavroche takes the letter and sets off, Marius hopes that by delivering the letter, Gavroche will stay away from the barricade for the assault to come in the morning. As Gavroche makes his way to the door, he bumps into a tall man and recognizes him as a disguised Javert, causing all who are present to turn and face a disgruntled Javert, his cover blown. Trivia *Strangely, the third of only three kisses in the series occurs in this episode, the first being kisses of affection on the cheeks of a young Éponine and Azelma by Madame Thénardier while living at the inn, and the second also being a kiss of affection on the cheek to a young Cosette by Valjean while residing in the Gorbeau House *'Goof:' In this episode, Marius learns that Cosette is still living in Paris, and enlists Gavroche to deliver a letter to her new address. However, in episode 47, once the duo reunite, Marius had thought that Cosette had moved to England *This episode marks the last appearance of the Patron-Minette Quotes "If Monsieur Marius stays here, he won't be able to meet Cosette. Monsieur Marius belongs to me."- Éponine to herself while secretly watching Marius outside the Corinthe "Say, Monsieur Marius, do you hate me?" "Haven't you always been saving me? Even now?" "I'm glad... Then, promise me one thing." "I promise." "After I die, please give me a kiss on my forehead. I'll know it."- Éponine and Marius's final discussion before her death, including her last request for him "Monsieur Marius... I seem... to have... fallen in love with you."- Éponine's final words to Marius "I'm so exasperated because I'm so worried! Right now, I don't know if he's shot or injured. He might need help! I can't make myself stay in a safe place."- Cosette, worried about Marius and barricaded indoors for her safety "If this calmness is just a fleeting moment, then there might be even more sacrifices later. I have two things to do. After the fighting has ended, I will take Cosette to England, for the sake of fulfilling my promise with Fantine. This is also for Cosette's happiness. After that, I will return to Paris to save the people suffering from poverty and illness."- Valjean planning out his schedule once the fighting has ended "In the blink of an eye, she has grown up. Cosette, in my memories, is still like a child. Even though I can only protect Cosette. And that Cosette thinks likewise. This she already knows. Cosette is about to leave me. Has she become an adult?"- Valjean to himself about how the aging Cosette isn't far off from leaving him "To my dearest Cosette, Our marriage wasn't approved. In the end, my grandfather didn't give us his blessing. When I passed by the house on the Rue Plumet, I couldn't see your presense there. I was at a loss as I have lost my only love. But I changed my mindset immediately. There must have been a reason why you left. So, I went to the place where my friends are fighting for freedom. But there was a person who brought me your letter. I have regained my strength. It is like I have been given a new life."- Marius's letter to Cosette, which is delivered by Gavroche Category:Episodes